El Leon se enamoro de la oveja! 3 3 por KatyCat y Airam
by MariAgus
Summary: Nuestro primer Fic! jajaja bien la historia es rara pero romantica Road y Tikky se volvieron exorcistas y son parte de la orden oscura... el resto leanlo ustedes. AVISO, contiene yaoi, un poco de TikkyXLavi
1. Chapter 1

**Y el León se enamoro de la Oveja**

**Los personajes de D. Gray-Man no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino-sama xD**

**Katy: Holaaaaa! Somos KatyCat y Airam jajaja las dos opuesta con una historia en común xD Airam: no solo una historia también sangre en común **

**Katy: Bien les contamos… los diálogos serán como les estamos hablando ahora 3, cuando sea pensamiento las letras estarán con **_**inclinación**_

**Airam: y las muchas peleas entre Neah y Allen, que por cierto no serán pocas, estarán entre "**_**comillas e inclinadas"**_

**Katy: el cambio de escena –o-o-o-o-o-o-. bien! Sabiendo esto solo debo decirles que esto el Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas jajaja Vamos con la historia**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CAPITULO 1: Misiones **

Lavi: DEJAME EN PAZ!- gritaba corriendo en los pasillos de la Orden Oscura de un Tikky con las hormonas alborotadas.

Tikky: No puedo resistirme a tus encantos :3 mi conejito ojiver…- pero antes de que acabara la oración, fue interrumpido y tirado al piso por un abrazo de Road **(Katy: Te amo Road 3 3 3/ Airam: Estas loca Katy ¬¬) **

Road: Komui nos busca para una misión, LAVI VOS TAMBIEN- Este se detuvo en seco y la miro suplicante

Lavi: NO, no con "EL"- señalando al portugués

Road: No tenes opción ordenes de Komui _aunque la idea que fueran juntos fue idea mía ji ji- _cara malévola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **en el comedor de la Orden**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Allen estaba terminando su 7° postre mientras discutía internamente con Neah de cosas irrelevantes de la vida

"_Allen: Déjame comer en paz- haciendo pucherito"_

"_Neah: Pero quede con Road hoy"_

"_Allen: No me importa, tengo hambre"_

"_Neah: GORDO DE MIERDA!, déjame ver a Road"_

"_Allen: Juguemos un póker haber quien usa MI cuerpo"_

"_Neah: Es injusto, siempre ganas ¬¬" _**(Katy: Y obvio, Allen es discípulo de Cross Daaah)**

La discusión fue interrumpida por la llegada de la china con dos coletas y minifalda, y el apuesto peli lacio japonés.

Kanda: Ey, Moyashy, el científico loco nos necesita para una misión

Lenalee: Kanda! No le digas así a mi hermano- lo regaño

Allen: Tengo nombre Bakanda!- grito enojado

Kanda: Y si, es Moyashy

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **en el despacho de Komui**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Komui: Chicos hay dos misiones importantes y como los demás exorcistas están de vacaciones los separamos a ustedes en grupos. Kanda, Tikky y Lenalee partirán a África en 15 minutos- los tres se fueron a hacer las maletas, aunque Tikky estaba un poco deprimido por que estaría lejos de su lindo conejito pelirrojo- Allen, Road y Lavi irán a Latinoamérica, específicamente Argentina, El Desierto de Atacama.

Allen estaba un poco preocupado… Kanda estaría a un océano de distancia y le tocaba pelear con Akumas Nivel 4, temía que a su japonés le pasara algo. Mientras que Kanda pensaba, aliviado, "_Que suerte que al Moyashy no le haya tocado una misión riesgosa"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Airam: holiiiis de nuevo esperamos que le halla gustado nuestro primer fic, asi que sabemos que a muchas/os no les va a gustar por eso rogamos que dejen su crítica asi logramos mejorar nuestros fics de ahora en adelante :D**

**Katy: CHAU FORMALIDADES! Les gusto? Porque nos morimos de risa haciéndolo jeje si ambas estamos MAS que locas, aunque Airam está más loca que yo (MENTIRA) jeje ya enserio pongámonos serios… si no dejan su comentario les corto un dedo (bromita de Otakus xD) jajaja hasta el prox cap.**

**Airam: ANNTES DE TERMINAR saludos a nuestra consejera, pre-lectora, amiga y para la otra un poco mas, Roshy XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Leon se enamoro de la Oveja**

**CAPITULO 2: Te extraño**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **rumbo al desierto de Atacama, Chile (Katy: Okeeey, WTF? O.o No quedaba en Argentina?/ Airam: Ehhh, nooo, que en Chile, APRENDE LA GEOGRAFIA DEL PAIS! ****¬¬/ Katy: ehh… ****Houston tenemos un problema, puse Argentina en el capitulo anterior :3/ Airam: QUE HICISTE QUE?!, ahh, disculpen la ignorancia geografica de mi compañera/ Katy: Mira quien habla señorita "Ni puta idea que es Latitud y Longitud" ¬¬/ Airam: ehh sigamos con la historia- sudando frio)**

Lavi notaba a Allen un tanto distraído y se lo comento a Road. Esta decidió que en el viaje habría que hablar con el y ver cual era el problema.

Allen: No me pasa nada, encerio

Road: Pues no te creo Allen- decía seria- entiendo que extrañes a Kanda Yuu pero el estará bien

Allen: C-com-o l-o su-su-pis-te?- tartamudeaba todo sonrrojado

Road: Es obio _no le puedo decir que Neah me lo dijo en nuestra ultima cita _

Lavi en ese momento no podía creerlo, a Allen le gustaba Yuu?! ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!, ahora falta que a Yuu le guste… Allen… eso si seria raro, aunque no estaría nada mas ;)

Road:Es casi tan obio como que Lavi se muere por Tikky, aunque no lo asuma- dijo con mirada picara, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrrojara

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **en Africa (Katy: Imaginen la canción Waka Waka de Shakira xD/ Airam: Los personajes tienen que luchar contra Akumas Nivel 4, y vos decis que imaginen la canción de Shakira?!/ Katy: Siii 3 osea imagina a Kanda Sexi Yuu bailando con Akumas *baba*/ Airam: sin comentarios ¬¬, mejor sigamos con la historia)**

Kanda: TIKKY MATA A ESE AKUMA! YO LO DISTRAIGO- distrae al akuma y Tikky le saca el esqueleto

Lenalee peleaba con el otro Akuma y su inocencia "Darks Boats" lo destruyeron. La misión estaba terminada pero Kanda seguía intranquilo _"Mi Moyashy estará bien? Podre volver a ver sus hermosos ojos plateados?" _

Kanda: Tsk, eso fue fácil…

Tikky: Encerio ¬¬ CASI TE ARRANCAN EL BRAZO Y DECIS QUE FUE FACIL?!- Kanda lo ignoro y se encamino al hotel

Luego de un rato caminando…

Lenalee: Por alla no brilla algo?- señalando un punto espesifico

Tikky: Mmmm me parece que si…

Kanda: Debe ser basura- respondió un tanto enojado, por la interrupción de sus pensamientos

Tikky: No, se siente como…. Inocencia…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Airam: jiji por fin el segundo capitulo, algunas frases que escribió mi compañera eran un tanto cursis, al estilo del fianl de el increíble castillo vagabundo, pero en los próximos capítulos yo también estoy bastante cursi con lo que escribo, asi que por adelantado GOME NASAIIII**

**Katy: Bieeeen el segundo capitulo ya fue subidooo. Que te pareció Allen?**

**Allen: Muy bueno xD… pero KIERO SER NOVIO DE KANDA! LO AMO**

**Kanda: Me amas?**

**Katy: FUERA DEL ESTUDIO! No ven que el amor es en la historia?**

**Airam:NO HAGAN SPOILERS DE LOS SIGUIENTES CPITULOS ISIOTAS!nos van a cagar el fic!- ambos se van tristes**

**Katy: Okeeey WTF? Bue no importa… solo keria decirles q mientras escribíamos esto tuve sexo virtual con mi novia xD las kiero lectoras! Hasta el prox capitulo**

**Airam: esta chica me va dejar con unos traumas psicológicos con los que voy a cargar toda la vida, o sea, que necesidad había de tener sexo virtual con su pareja cuando yo, su linda primita estaba al lado? Guacatela Nos leemos luego y perdón por el trauma por parte de la otra psicótica **

**BYEEE :D**


End file.
